


Save The Last Dance For Me

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2017 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s02e20 Prom Queen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: A glimpse of what happens after junior prom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Save The Last Dance For Me- Michael Bublé

Kurt is helping Mercedes clear tables, bumping their hips together as Tina's iPod blasts a Lady Gaga playlist.

“May I have this dance?” Blaine shouts across the gym, adding another trash bag to the pile in the corner.

Mercedes and Tina each give him a knowing look as they make their way out of the gym, the music slowing down as Tina clicks the button controlling the stereo.

“You know,” Kurt laughs, “it doesn't have as much of an impact when there's not a hundred kids in here.”

“Oh really?” Blaine asks, sticking out his hand with even more confidence than he had two hours ago.

“Really,” Kurt says. He takes his hand, his other toying with the pink flower on his lapel before hesitantly setting his hand on his chest. “There's no disco ball, no ABBA-”

“No sweaty boys in rented suits trying to grind in their dates five feet away,” Blaine laughs.

“Mmmm, you know how to make your prom date feel special,” Kurt says, laughing and holding on tight to his crown as Blaine attempts to dip him.

Blaine brings him up, holds him tighter. “Prom date. I love the sound of that.”

“Even more than _boyfriend_?” Kurt asks, the word making him blush. It's new, the title, the affection; he's still having trouble believing it's not a dream.

“Well that's going to last a lot longer than tonight,” Blaine says leaning in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! (Also got asked where to leave a prompt, head over to my tumblr: warblerswickedwords)


End file.
